First Digimon
by NavyDigiDestined3
Summary: You can probabl guess by looking at he title. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Digimon.


All I can say is you're never quite the same after you first meet your first Digimon. My name's Data. I'm in a team called the DigiDestined. There were only a handful of us at first, but more people partnered with digimon come join us since then. That's me with TK and Kari, two other of the DigiDestined. That's Willis he lives in America. While the rest of us in Japan only had one Digimon, he had twins. But I have three there's Darkmon, Dorumon, and Lightmon. We had our team to count on, but Willis didn't have any human friends, only his two Digimon. His digital adventure, as well as ours, began that night, eight years ago.

**Eight Years Ago**

Do you know that there are two worlds? Our world and the Digital World. Now don't plan a vacation there in the Digital World. I'm not even sure where it is. But when I first saw it, I was so scared, I was so nervous, I was so... cute!

**Kari's place. Computer.**

I was staying with Tai and Kari for the summer since I'm from a mountain village only very few people know about. I was in bed with Kari since we share the same bed when I come spent the night. That's Tai when he was a little kid. Back then he was a born leader. Brave, strong, and graceful. That night started like any normal night. Tai was making his fourth trip to the bathroom. Kari woke up from a strange noise I felt her moving I got up she help me down. We walk to the computer.

"Huh? Kari, Data what are you two doing in here? You two know you're not supposed to be playing with the computer." Y. (Young) Tai said to us.

"But the computer is doing something weird." Y. Kari said as we look at the computer

Kari was right. It was our first DigiEgg. And on the other side of the world in America, Willis was getting his DigiEgg(s) at the same time as we were.

**[DigiEgg comes out of the computer.]**

**Next morning**

"Tai, wake up! I'm going to the health-food store!" Mrs. Kamiya said waking up Tai.

"What a weird dream. A computer egg. I got to stop watching scary movies before I go to bed. Uh."

"Take care of your sister and Data!" Mrs. Kamiya said walking out the door.

"But mom! I was gonna play soccer with my friends! Oh. Huh?" Y. Tai said complaining, "The egg's real! **[frying an egg]** I bet you this'll taste a lot better than your egg."

Kari doesn't talk much expect to me so she uses a whistle to talk. It annoys Tai a lot. I was only four so I didn't talk right yet.

"Hey, I know! Let's use it as a soccer ball!" Y. Tai said joking about the egg. Kari just whistles back at him, "You're probably right; it probably wouldn't bounce that high."

Kari just whistled a little tune while Meeko their cat meows.

"If anybody asks about that weird egg, let's tell them our chicken coop's is on a nuclear waste dump. Boy, the rest of the kids are going to be jealous of us this Easter!" Y. Tai said wanting to make a joke. I was holding the egg but it rolls away.

"Kari, Data where'd you go? Kari, Data I...Huh?" Y. Tai said since we're after the egg.

"Uh-oh!" Y. Kari, Y. Tai, and I said at the same time.

"It's alive!" Y. Tai said as we watch the egg hatch.

**[The egg hatches.]**

"Bot!" the little black creature said popping out the egg.

"Oh, it's so cute! Come here little baby." Y. Tai said looking at the black digimon, "Ah! Kari, Data stay away! I'll protect you two!"

**[Botamon hides under the bed.]**

As usual, Tai came up with a great plan of action as usual.

**[ Y. Tai throws his goggles at Botamon.]**

"Bot!" the black digimon said blowing bubbles.

It worked about a lot as his other plans. Kari and I peer under the bed. Botamon starts singing the Digimon theme song. Kari whistles along as I hum to the tune. So it starts to blows bubbles making me and Kari laugh.

"It's taking a bubble bath!" Y. Tai said looking at the bubbles flying out the window "Kari, Data stop feeding it so many candy bars, you'll make it sick. Hey, those are mine! Thanks a lot. Well, now that it's here, how do we get rid of it?"

Kari whistles at him.

"We can't keep it." Y. Tai said it's to go.

Kari and I shake our head yes.

"Where's it gonna sleep?" Y. Tai ask us about the little digimon.

"Pheet!" Y. Kari blows her whistle at Tai again.

"Not in my bed!" Y. Tai said not in his bed.

"Pheet!" Y. Kari blows her whistle at him.

"Fine, then it sleeps on the couch." Y. Tai said to Kari and me/

"Huh?" Kari and I said at the same time as Kari's whistle pops out.

"I guess we can always tell mom that it's a throw pillow." Y. Tai said thinking telling his mom that it's not real.

***RING***

"I'll get it!" Y. Tai said running out the run out of the room.

***RING***

"Hello, Tai speaking." Y. Tai said talking to the phone.

"This is Sora. Mimi told me you threw up in my hat!" Y. Sora said yelling over the phone at Y. Tai.

"Something's wrong with the phone. Perfect timing." Y. Tai said not hearing much from the static

"I'm really mad at you, Tai Kamiya!" Y. Sora said still angry at Tai.

"That's so weird. All the electronics in the house is going nuts. Ah! Kari, Data look out!" Y. Tai shouts out at seeing the black digimon different.

**[Kari and I lying against Botamon. Botamon digivolves.]**

"Huh?" Y. Kari and I said at the same time.

"It changed, it got bigger! What'd you two do?" Y. Tai ask us how the digimon change, "On, no. where are we going to hide him? What's mom going to say if she finds out? It can't get any worse!"

***PHOOT***

**[Tai lifts Koromon to show excrement.]**

"It just got worse." Y. Tai said seeing the digimon's "present"

On that it was the first time any of us really connected with the Digimon. As time went on, we all learned that not all Digimon turn out to be so friendly.

"4,008; 4,009; 4,010; 4,011; 4,012. Whew! You better pin his ears back so they won't get in the food." Y. Tai said as he and I watch the digimon jump.

The digimon runs over to the bowl and look hungry.

"Whoa, he looks pretty hungry." Y. Tai said looking at the hungry digimon.

**[Kari gives Koromon Meeko's food.]**

"Ah!" the digimon growls happily.

Not the mention he had a strange way of showing us his appreciation.

**[Koromon jumps on Kari and starts kissing her.]**

"Cut it out! Stop kissing my sister, you!" Y. Tai said getting the digimon off of Kari then it kissed him luckily he got it off and continue to eat, "Uh! His breath stinks! I've had enough! He's outta here!"

"Uh-oh." all three of us said at the same time.

**[Meeko comes to retrieve his food. He scratches Tai's and Koromon's faces.]**

"We don't make much of a tag-team huh?" Y. Tai said rubbing his scratch.

"Kids, I made your favourite! Liver sticks!" Mrs. Kamiya said to us about what's for dinner.

"Great. In a minute!" Y. Tai said as Kari and I talk to the digimon.

"So, do you have a name?" I ask him

"Koromon." Koromon said telling us his name.

"Yes. She burned them." Y. Tai said sniffing the burnt food.

"Tai, his name is Koromon." Y. Kari said to Y. Tai

"Whose name?" Y. Tai ask not listening.

"Koromon, what are you anyway?" I ask him what and where he came from.

"I'm a Digimon, its short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World." Koromon said telling us where's he from.

"How come you talk to him and Data but only whistle at me?" Y. Tai ask her since Kari doesn't talk to him.

"My name is Kari. Kari. And this is my brother, his name is Tai. Tai. This is our friend Data. Data" Y. Kari said telling him our names.

"Hi, Kari kari, tai tai, data data!" Koromon said our names twice to us.

"Never mind." Y. Kari said since he said our names twice.

"He talks." Y. Tai said not believing that Koromon can talk.

"You three are the best friends I've ever had!" Koromon said to us since we're now friends.

"We're the only friends you've had." Y. Kari said kindly at Koromon.

"Thanks, for saving me from that scratching furball!" Koromon said thanking Y. Tai.

"Warn me before you kiss me again." Y. Tai said wanting a warning next time.

Once a Digimon truly your friend, they'll do anything for you.

***PHOOT***

Anything.

**[Tai lifts up Koromon and sees the excrement underneath.]**

"Let's also have a warning for this too." Tai said cleaning up his "present".

Now every time that thing changed shape, or what we all now call digivolved, there was a weird electrical surge throughout the entire city. We were in bed I had Pjs similar to Kari's only mine were with black fox ears. Of course, there was only one way to get Tai's attention.

"Pheet, Pheet, Pheeeeettt!" Y. Kari whistles to wake up Y. Tai.

"I'm up! What?!" Y. Tai ask now awake, "Koromon? What's the matter with him, Kari? Is he sick? You gave him your liver sticks didn't you?"

You should know that this Koromon isn't the one we became friends with later on.

"That's gotta hurt." Y. Tai said the bed break from Koromon changing.

When this one digivolved, he expanded more than their uncle Fred at Thanksgiving.

"Nice dinosaur." Y. Tai said backing away.

Kari got onto Big Agumon's back I follow after her.

"Ah! Kari, get down from there you're setting a bad example for Data! What are you two doing?!" Y. Tai said as Kari opens the window "I'm gonna get grounded for this."

"What's going on? Did you kids break another lamp?" Mrs. Kamiya asks since the noise woke her up.

**[Big Agumon climbs out of the window and smashes Mrs. Kamiya's car.]**

"Kari, Data no! Kari, Data!" Y. Tai said running looking down, "Ah, Kari, Data!"

"Now let's play horsie!" Y. Kari said not knowing the danger.

"If Mom's worried about the lamp, wait till she sees her car!" Y. Tai said running out the door.

**[Ext. On the street.]**

"Look both ways before you cross the street. See any cars?" I ask the digimon.

"Mmmm-Mmmm" the digimon looks both ways

"Do you know what a car is?" Y. Kari asks the digimon, "Just be careful. Yum, soda. I'm thirsty, are you?"

**[Big Agumon smashes the vending machine]**

"Mom usually gets it by putting money in, but I guess this works too. Just one each. Oh." Kari said picking the soda, "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Kari, Kari! Data, Data! How hard could it be to find a dinosaur?" Y. Tai said still trying to us.

"We really shouldn't be playing in the street." I said to the digimon.

"Mmmm." the digimon said seeing a truck coming and jumping.

"Did you see that?" the passenger asks the driver.

"I was sleeping." the driver said waking up.

"But you're driving!" passenger said shock about the driver.

"Can we do that ride again?" Y. Kari asks but I didn't want to do it again.

_**Pepper Flame!**_

Tai, wasn't far behind us. He was following our footprints in the diet soda.

"Kari, Data!" Y. Tai shouts looking for us

"Why are you looking at that bus? Don't blow it up please! I know my mom says they're always late, but they can't help it. Don't be a bad boy! Ah!" Y. Kari said becoming scare, "I wanna go home now, okay?"

That's when we saw another DigiEgg, but this one was a lot bigger and the Digimon inside, a lot meaner.

**DigiEgg appears in the sky. Parrotmon hatches.**

"I'd hate to see the chicken that egg came out of!" Y. Tai said running where the egg is.

"That's a big bird. Ah!" I said looking at the bird digimon.

_**Pepper Flame!**_

"Mimi, its Joe! Look outside your window quick!" Y. Joe said looking out the window.

"Kree!" the bird digimon screech.

"Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker? Koromon? Kari, Data!" Y. Tai said running to us.

"Koromon, don't fight!" I said not wanting to see any fighting.

"Kari, Data come on! We gotta go!" Y. Tai said pulling us to safety.

"Koromon!" Y. Kari and I at the same time.

Kari, Data it's too dangerous!" Y. Tai said taking us away from danger.

_**Pepper Flame!**_

"Ha, ha, ha! My turn!" the bird digimon said about to attack.

_**Sonic Destroyer!**_

"Izzy, did you see that? Izzy? What's wrong with the phone?" Y. Joe ask looking at his phone.

**[Big Agumon digivolves.]**

"You two okay?" Y. Tai asks us if we're hurt.

"Who's that?" I ask Y. Tai who's the larger digimon.

"Koromon?" Y. Tai said looking at the large digimon

"I'm Greymon now." Greymon said telling us his new name.

"You can be whoever you want, big guy." Y. Tai said to Greymon as he fight the bird digimon.

_**Nova Flame!**_

"Greymon!" I shout for Greymon.

"Don't quit!" Y. Tai said not giving up on him.

_**Sonic Destroyer!**_

"Oh, no! Tai, he's hurt!" Y. Kari said as we run to him.

"Kari, Data there's nothing you can do!" Y. Tai said pulling us away.

"Greymon, get up!" I shout trying to wake him up.

"Greymon. Greymon, wake up! He's coming!" Y. Tai tries to but nothing happen.

**[Kari tries to wake Red Greymon by whistling.] **

"Pheet ***cough*** Pheet ***cough*** Pheet ***cough*** Pheet ***cough***" Y. Kari whistles but she keeps coughing.

"It worked on me. **[grabs Kari's whistle]** Pheeeeeeeee..." Y. Tai blows the whistle.

"Come on, Tai!" Y. Sora said looking out the window.

"...eeeeeeeeetttt!" he stops blowing the whistle.

"Go for it!" Y. Tai said as Greymon attacks the bird digimon.

_**Pepper Flame!**_

"Greymon!" Y. Kari and I shout out at eh same time.

**[Next day.]**

On that night our lives changed. It was awhile before all of us realized that those who saw it became the DigiDestined.

"Greymon! Don't you want to play horsie with me anymore?" Y. Kari said looking for Greymon, "Where are you?"

It was even longer before we found out that Willis met his Digimon that same night. He had to learn on his own that being a DigiDestined means you sometimes gotta save the world, even if you're the one who caused the trouble.


End file.
